dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoki Tanaka
kurome__akame_ga_kill_____render_by_azizkeybackspace-d8b9azu.png Appearance Aoki is the exact copy of Lee, but personality wise, she's a mix, but leaning more towards her mother's side. For an eight year old, she's pretty stocky with a little sass in her hips and a pep in her step. Unlike her older brother, Nicholas, Aoki leans more towards her father's side when it comes to fighting. With the perfected wolfblood genes in her system, she basically follows in his footsteps more or less. Kurome.(Akame.ga.Kill!).full.1824459.jpg kurome.jpg w5gDw2W.jpg tumblr_nnqujzH0j61t31ljdo1_1280.jpg Behavior/Personality *Playful *Blunt *Violent *Psychotic *Loving *Caring Roleplay Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nessescary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' N/A 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Dou) HAND TO HAND COMBAT: Hand-to-hand combat (sometimes abbreviated as HTH or H2H) is a lethal or non-lethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons. While the phrase "hand-to-hand" appears to refer to unarmed combat, the term is generic and may include use of striking weapons used at grappling distance such as knives, sticks, batons, or improvised weapons such as entrenching tools.While the term hand-to-hand combat originally referred principally to engagements by military personnel on the battlefield, it can also refer to any personal physical engagement by two or more combatants, including police officers and civilians. Combat within close quarters (to a range just beyond grappling distance) is commonly termed close combat or close-quarters combat. It may include lethal and non-lethal weapons and methods depending upon the restrictions imposed by civilian law, military rules of engagement, or ethical codes. Close combat using firearms or other distance weapons by military combatants at the tactical level is modernly referred to as close quarter battle. *Ninjutsu *Kenjutsu *Battojutsu *Iaijutsu Chi-Blocking Chi blocking is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. It is a special ability that is utilized in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables their abilities. Chi blocking is mainly used as a way of self-defense or even an attack form. '''Chi Base (Optional) The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Hadou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of balance with theirself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" theirself up, cleansing theirself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Chi Form Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' Katana Her Fists WolfBlood Physiology Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. * Claw Retraction *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Bite Allies/Enemies Her family 'Background' TBA PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Wolfblood Category:Shiro Family Category:Tanaka Family Category:Dark Moon Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Sangokushi Category:White Rabbit Category:Young Blood